


Scared

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samRequest: Anonymous said: 61? And another to combine because they went well together Anonymous said: 67 for the drabble thing?Prompt: “Welcome back. Now fucking help me.” And “You’re bleeding all over my carpet.”A/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	Scared

“You’re bleeding all over my carpet.” You exclaimed as Sam drug Dean in.  
“Sorry (Y/N)” Sam replied unceremoniously dropping Dean on the couch. He waivered a little bit before dropping to the floor.  
“Sam!” you rushed over and quickly got to work patching him up. Once Sam was taken care of, you went and took care of Dean.  
“Welcome back. Now fucking help me.” You said as soon as Sam was awake again. You were scrubbing your floor and carpet, trying to rid them of the Winchesters blood.   
“Know what on second thought don’t, you’ll rip the stitches I gave you.” Sam looked at you gratefully.  
“I’m sorry we scared you.” His voice was soft.  
“Sam I get it, the hunting it’s part of life. But when you went down like that…” you scrub the floor harder.  
“I’m sorry baby.”  
You sniff and drop the cleaner and crawl to him laying your head in his lap.  
“Don’t scare me like that again.”


End file.
